Vroom Vroom
by WitchyLove14
Summary: Regina and Emma are dating and in love. Cora is in town and her and Regina have a mother daughter relationship. This is what happens when Regina and Emma find Cora drunk. Based on a head canon from tumblr. Fluff. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ABC does. Characters are not my own.**

**This is based on a head canon from tumblr and I thought I would write about it. Cora is in town and Regina and Emma are dating and in love. Cora and Regina have a mother daughter relationship and this is what happens when one night Regina and Emma see Cora drunk.**

**Hope you like**

* * *

Regina and Emma sat on the couch, comfortably curled up in each other as they watched a movie. Well not really watching, as they were both too busy gazing lovingly at each other.

It's not like their relationship was only a month or two old, no. Regina and Emma had been together for 6 months. Sure they fought, and bickered and argued like a married couple, that fact hadn't changed. But now, instead of glaring at each other and walking away with regrets and what if's, they would kiss and apologize and make up. Oddly enough it was usually Regina who would apologize first.

Emma assumed that it had to do with Regina's fear of losing her and her one true source of happiness. Either way it didn't matter to Emma because at the end of the day they were together.

Emma had moved in with Regina and Henry 4 months back. If it had been anyone else Emma was involved with she would've laughed in his or her face. But not with Regina, never with Regina. They had been at each other enough in the year that Emma had spent in Storybrooke, prior to their dating. They already shared a son and fought like divorced parents, moving in with Regina so soon after they admitted their feelings and began a relationship, just seemed to fit.

"I love you." Emma whispered, her green eyes locking with Regina's brown. Emma would never get tired of seeing the look of wonder on Regina's face whenever she uttered those three words.

Regina still had a hard time believing that someone could actually love her and want her after all the things she had done.

But it explained why Emma was her true love.

"I love you too." Regina whispered back before leaning in and capturing Emma's lips in a soft kiss.

"Where's your mother?" Emma asked suddenly. It was already midnight and no word had been received.

Cora had came to Storybrooke, just after Regina and Emma started their relationship, to get Regina back; claiming she had renounced her old ways and just wanted her baby girl. The entire town was hesitant to agree to allow Cora to stay but at Emma's insistence it was permitted. Cora had also been living in one of the guest bedrooms in Regina's mansion, which of course made Regina magically sound proof their bedroom, no one needed to hear that.

Regina had been reinstated as mayor, because let's face it; the two idiots would not be able to run the town as effectively, and Emma was still sheriff.

Regina decided to give her mother a shot, believe that her mother could change and that they could build a relationship together, and so far so good.

There was a lot of crying in the beginning when Cora apologized to Regina for everything and tried to make up for it. They would spend cider weekend together and Cora would help Regina pick apples and prep them for her before Regina would put them in the final stages of the cider process. They would spend the day together chatting idly about past moments that were actually happy and not painful.

Cora had even apologized for the death of Daniel, which elicited a fresh wave of hurt and grief from Regina, but eventually turned in to an acceptance of her apology.

That night had been a rough one for Emma. She didn't really know what to do about the situation except hold Regina while she cried and let go of decades of anger and pain. In the end it was worth it though, it brought the two of them closer as well as Regina and Cora.

"I have no idea. I'm not her babysitter." Regina teased before kissing Emma again. Emma allowed it for the moment before pulling back.

"Seriously Regina. I know she's been here for a few months but people are still hesitant." Emma said firmly, causing Regina to groan. She was hoping to get lucky tonight.

"You know, Henry is staying at Snow's and my mother is absent, I thought you would be happy." Regina remarked, her eyebrow raising and a seductive look crossing her features as she leaned in to Emma again.

The blonde gulped and thought about giving in and carrying Regina up the stairs where she could have her way with her. She was just about to close the gap when her phone rang.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh and flopped back into the couch, grumbling a little as she watched Emma answer.

"Sheriff Swan." Emma's eyes widened, "Yeah we'll be right there!"

Regina quirked an eyebrow in confusion as Emma hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, is Henry alright?" Regina asked worriedly.

"Henry is fine, the call was about your mother actually." Emma answered, quickly standing and grabbing her jacket off a nearby chair.

"I'll magick us there, no sense driving." Regina said just as quickly, running to grab her coat before coming back and wrapping Emma in her arms. "Where is she?"

"Outside Granny's." Emma answered and suddenly felt the familiar sensation of being transported by magic. She watched the purple and black hue of smoke swirl around them, clouding her vision before dissipating and leaving them just on Granny's doorstep.

"Where is she?!" Regina yelled entering the diner, worry coating her features.

Granny merely smirked before pointing outside at one of the cars that sat outside the diner.

"My car?" Regina asked in confusion. They had gone to Granny's earlier on a lunch date, her and Emma, and Emma insisted on driving them home; saying that Regina could get her car later, which she had forgotten about.

Emma and Regina looked at each other in confusion before exiting the diner, cautiously approaching the car. They heard the diner door close again behind them and looked to see Granny and Red following, amused smirks on their faces.

Regina moved around to the driver's side and covered her mouth, keeping her laugh from spilling out over her lips.

Emma, wanting to see what was going on, came around to Regina's side with Granny and Red, suppressing a laugh of her own.

There in the driver's side of the car sat Cora Mills, hands on the steering wheel with a look of amused glee on her face.

A very drunk Cora Mills.

"Vroooommmmm Vrooooooooommmm." Cora buzzed out, her hands making small movements on the steering wheel.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Regina asked, biting back the laugh in her throat.

Cora appeared startled at first but quickly looked to her daughter, a delighted smile on her face.

"These carriages are strange." She commented with a drunken giggle, "Vrooooooommmm Vroooooooooooooommm."

"What did she drink?" Emma asked Granny with a smile.

"Sherry, and a lot of it. Your mom knows how to hit the bottle." Granny told the two women, making Regina finally let out the laugh she had been holding in.

Cora looked up from the car to Regina.

"Granny told me that this car has horse power, but I see no horses. Strange land." She commented before looking back to the steering wheel.

"Okay mother I think it's time we got you home." Regina said with a smile, opening the door and leading her mother out of the car. She fished in her coat pocket, hoping the keys were where she left them.

"Okay Cora, in the back." Emma said softly, gently guiding the drunken woman into the back seat of the car before seating herself in the passenger side.

Regina gave a thank you and a wave to Granny and Red before pulling the car from the curb and driving back to the mansion.

"Go faster! I want to see how fast these horses are!" Cora called happily from the back.

"Mother we are not going faster and there are no horses." Regina said with a motherly tone that clearly stated, stay quiet. She looked at her mother in the back seat and had to suppress a laugh at the expression on her mother's face.

Cora sat with her arms cross, a pout clearly evident as she glared at Regina through the mirror.

"You're no fun." Cora commented, making Emma snicker. "Same goes for you blondie."

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed.

"Well it's true. You two need to live a little." Cora replied smoothly, despite her slight slur.

"Mother I have had enough 'fun' to last a lifetime." Regina answered.

"When will I be having more grandchildren?" She asked suddenly from the back, causing Emma and Regina both to splutter.

"What?" Regina finally managed.

"You heard me. I know you two soundproofed the room but it doesn't take a genius to understand why! So when will I be having more grandbabies?"

"Mother Emma and I can't have a child just by having sex." Regina answered, her voice sounding sad for a moment, which made Emma beam.

"Besides, we aren't even married!" Regina added.

"The way you two fight, you could've fooled me." Cora responded, a hiccup keeping her from saying more.

Regina pulled the benz into the driveway, quickly exiting the car and opening the door for her mother.

"I hope that you're keeping her satisfied." Cora said to Emma as they started the walk from the driveway to the house.

Emma's face turned beat red as did Regina's.

"She does mother." Regina answered, hoping that giving Cora what she wanted would shut her up.

"The best lay I ever had was with a woman." Cora said out of the blue, nearly knocking Regina off her feet.

Emma's mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she watched Regina fiddle with the door.

"What?" Emma squeaked out in disbelief, earning a disapproving stare from Regina for humoring her mother.

"Oh yes. She was wild!" Cora stated again as Regina ushered her inside, leading her up the stairs.

"Mother that's enough." Regina commented, her face as bright as her apples as they walked down the hallway.

"She did this thing with her tongue-." Cora started but quickly was pushed through the doorway and into her room.

"Night mother!" Regina called as she shut the door behind her, quickly pushing Emma through their bedroom door and shutting it.

"Hey I wanted to hear what she did!" Emma said, turning to look at a very embarrassed Regina.

"You are not asking about sex tips from my mother!" Regina answered, her face becoming brighter, "Besides, you're already fantastic."

Emma beamed and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"Well in that case, I'll just have to keep on being fantastic." Emma murmured as she quickly spun them, throwing Regina down on the bed.

"Don't let me stop you."


End file.
